When Ambrose meets the Emmalution
by Milankovitch0889
Summary: Song Fic(s). Dean n'a plus que ses regrets pour vivre et ses souvenirs pour survivre. [DEAN/EMMA]
1. When I was your man

**Juste une petite song fic ( Une première pour moi ^^) sur un couple quelque farfelue mais que je trouve attachant. **

**En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture**

**Les personnages et les paroles de la chansons ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

_**Same bed but it feels just  
A little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio  
But it don't sound the same**_

Peut-être devait-il éteindre cette radio, qu'il cesse de penser à elle chaque matin. Il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes et ça commençait par se lever chaque matin avec cette sensation de vide. Il n'y avait plus cette chaleur entre ses bras lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, plus ce parfum enivrant qui lui chatouillait les narines parfois au réveil. Il n'y avait plus que ce silence pesant et la froideur des draps. Même la radio semblait s'être liée contre lui, lui rappelant les erreurs qu'il avait faites, lui rappelant qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bons. Se levant du lit, il lui tardait de quitter cet endroit et aller rejoindre les autres.

_**When our friends talk about you  
All it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little  
When I hear your name  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)**_

_**Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That i**_

Même lorsqu'il était avec ses coéquipiers, le destin trouvait le moyen de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Il suffisait d'un nom pour provoquer un malaise entre eux. Roman et Seth ne parlaient pas intentionnellement d'elle, il le savait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre la fuite dans les secondes qui suivent. Il avait l'air idiot à réagir de la sorte, ce n'était pas la première rupture qu'il vivait mais c'était de loin la plus douloureuse. Parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que les choses finiraient par s'arranger d'elle-même, que son comportement finirait par rentrer dans la normalité de leur couple. Mais il s'était trompé, encore une fois…

_**Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où elle avait fait ce genre de remarque. Des messages codés qu'il ne comprenait que maintenant, que lorsqu'il était trop tard. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était simplement son côté exubérant qui la poussait à lui demander ce genre de gestes, mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de regarder autour de lui, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, qu'il avait échoué… Un verbe qu'il avait pourtant voulu éradiquer de son vocabulaire. Dean n'était pas du genre à ressasser le passé, préférant se focaliser sur le présent et l'avenir, mais son esprit avait décidé de ne pas le laisser en paix, lui rappelant le nombre d'occasions qu'il avait loupé durant ces derniers mois de lui montrer qu'elle était importante.

_**Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**_

Baby, ce surnom représentait la seule marque d'affection qu'il donnait en public. Parce qu'elle était son bébé, elle agissait parfois comme telle. Mais désormais, il n'avait plus aucun droit de l'appeler de la sorte. La première fois qu'il l'a vu avec lui, Dean avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui piétinait le cœur. Parce que ce n'était pas lui le responsable de se sourire, ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Non, il se contentait d'observer la scène de son siège, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses deux seuls amis. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard ce soir-là. Ignorant les idées que son esprit chaotique lui ordonnait de faire à cet homme.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made  
Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I**_

Avec le recul, il se rendait compte de la puérilité de ses actes, de ses accusations. La faute qu'il avait crue partager, était en réalité entièrement sienne. Le jour où elle avait claqué la porte de leur chambre, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlerait. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus que les regrets pour lui tenir compagnie. Son quotidien était devenu terne, il ne retrouvait vie que lorsqu'il était sur le ring et seulement s'il n'avait pas croisé la jeune femme ce soir là. Il détestait le moment où Roman et Seth lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit, parce que ce ne serait pas le cas. Son inconscient décidait de le torturer la nuit en l'obligeant à rêver d'elle pour que la réalité le poignarde une nouvelle fois à son réveil.

_**Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**_

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était lors d'une fête organisée après un Show. Il se souvenait encore de son sourire alors qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amies, un sourire capable d'illuminer toute une pièce. Mais c'est lorsqu'il l'avait entendu rire qu'il avait su qu'elle serait la bonne. La boule dans son estomac à ce moment était maintenant devenue un gouffre infini. Les débuts avaient été magiques, tel un conte de fées d'après la jeune femme et peu à peu, il s'était éloigné d'elle inconsciemment. Les disputes avaient fini par devenir plus nombreuses que les marques d'affections. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide de claquer la porte et de tourner la page.

_**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say  
That I was wrooooong  
Oooh I know i'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know**_

La mauvaise foi dont il avait fait preuve les jours qui suivirent leur rupture, avait fini par se dissoudre devant la réalité des faits. Et il aimerait tellement avoir le courage de l'aborder pour lui avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne peut pas s'y résoudre car Dean sait que c'est à ce moment là que leur histoire sera complètement terminée. Il paraît sûrement comme un homme cruel et sans pitié aux yeux de la jeune femme et des autres mais il s'en fichait. Egoïstement, il gardait ses excuses pour lui, parce que c'était la seule chose qui le reliait encore à elle, mis à part ses souvenirs.

_**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much  
You loved to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man**_

Alors en attendant, il se contentait de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Faisant ce qu'il aurait dû faire durant tout ce temps, veillez sur elle. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, de la voir sourire à cause d'un autre. Mais il aimait à croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et cet homme. Que toutes les choses qu'il lui offrait, n'était qu'une marque d'amitié et non d'affection. Pour que dans son esprit, Dean garde cet infime espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il aurait du faire. Pour qu'un jour, il soit de nouveau celui qui fasse battre le cœur d'Emma.

* * *

** Review will be appreciated ! ;)**

**Thanks for reading !**

** MILANKOVITCH0889**


	2. Say Something

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire la suite ^^  
**

**Encore une fois, les personnages cités et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Assise devant ce miroir, Emma ne se reconnaissait pas dans son reflet. Détournant les yeux, elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant c'était sensé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, celui dont rêve toutes les petites filles sur Terre. A une époque, les femmes ne rêvaient que de ça. Mais là, tout de blanc vêtu, maquillée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle ne devrait pas être là, prête à se présenter devant l'autel tout sourire devant ses amis. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et elle sentit ses lèvres commencer à trembler. Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter de devenir la femme d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ?

_**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**_

Essuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler, Emma se mordit la lèvre. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper de la sorte ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en acceptant ce verre, ce soir là en arriver à ce point. Mais son souci remontait à bien plus loin que ça, au moment où elle avait quitté cette chambre d'hôtel, claquant la porte sur une année de sa vie, sur l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle revoyait son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le quittait. Incrédulité, chagrin et tristesse. Trois sentiments qu'on ne voyait que trop rarement sur le visage de Dean. Elle avait voulu le faire réagir, pensant que ça lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir mais il n'a jamais fait un pas envers elle.

_**And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to **__**crawl  
**_

Alors elle a décidé de tourner la page, de l'oublier… D'oublier cette sensation qui la transperçait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard sur lui, de ne plus frissonner lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix dans les coulisses de la WWE. Elle a essayé de l'aimer, Santino. C'est un homme bien, drôle et attentionné tout ce que n'était pas Dean Ambrose et pourtant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour que l'homme qui l'attends de l'autre côté de cette porte, près de l'autel ne soit pas l'italien mais Dean. Il ne mérite sûrement pas ça, de se marier avec une femme qui en aime un autre mais il semble s'y accommoder. Parce qu'Emma sent qu'il n'est pas dupe, qu'il a déjà remarqué les coups d'œil furtifs qu'elle jette à Dean. Et pourtant, il est là. Prêt à l'aider, l'aider à l'aimer comme elle devrait, redoublant d'attention et de bonnes attentions.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Mais malgré tout, elle attend toujours qu'il se manifeste, qu'il vienne lui parler. Presque un an que tout est fini mais le chapitre n'est pas clos, pas pour la jeune femme. Dean Ambrose est l'homme de sa vie, elle le sait, ses amis le savent et Emma est certaine qu'il le sait, lui-aussi. Alors pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? Pourquoi s'enfoncer dans cette histoire qui n'avait pas de sens ? Remettant une mèche de cheveux, derrière son oreille, elle attrape le rouge à lèvres pour en remettre une couche. Malgré les compliments de Paige et de sa mère, elle ne se trouve pas belle. Parce que son sourire est forcé, parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'en se rendant là bas, elle se condamne à se forcer à sourire pour le restant de sa vie.

_**And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**_

Maintes fois, elle avait voulu ravaler sa fierté pour faire le premier pas, l'affronter, se libérer de ce doute qui l'habite encore aujourd'hui. Lui avouer qu'elle avait fait ça pour le faire réagir… Mais à chaque fois, elle se rappelait des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à de telles extrémités. Le sentiment d'abandon, de ne pas compter… C'était sa chance de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors peut-être passerait-elle le reste de sa vie à l'aimer mais elle ne gâcherait pas sa vie à attendre un homme qui était incapable de lui donner une preuve d'amour. Elle allait se lever de cette chaise et rejoindre ses demoiselles d'honneur à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

La détermination remplaça le regret. Se levant de sa chaise, elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et sourit. Un faible sourire mais un sourire quand même… Prenant une longue respiration, elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Un instant de doute l'envahit. Dés l'instant où elle franchirait cette porte, elle tirerait un trait définitif sur son histoire avec Dean, même si celle-ci n'avait pas de fin appropriée. Prenant une inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Une envie de vomir l'envahit alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il était bien là, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Il semblait si différent comme ça, si vulnérable. Emma se sentit défaillir devant lui. Posant une main sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle le sentit frissonner à ce simple contact. Trouvant enfin le courage de prendre la parole, elle sentit le doigt de Dean se poser contre ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Obéissant, elle cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir.

_**Say something...**_

_Je suis désolé Emma, je t'aime toujours…_

* * *

**Une suite ? Peut-être, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et des musiques que j'écoute.  
**

** En espérant que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**MILANKOVITCH0889**


End file.
